


Belonging To A Storm

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Series: Enemy You Can't Live Without [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Basically everyone is mentioned - Freeform, Billy has anxiety, Billy just wants to be a good brother, Child Abuse, Follows seaosn 2 canon, Minor Drug Use, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trip, Sad Billy Hargrove, Slurs, Step-siblings, a character study, does not agree with a lot of fandom head cannons, i guess, moving to Hawkins, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: Neil tells them over family dinner. Before that moment, before Neil had turned down the tv and stood in front of a perfectly good Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup Ad before the earth-shattering news had been delivered before the night turned to utter chaos, it had been just your everyday average Thursday. During an altogether perfectly average week.“We are moving to Indiana at the end of October.” Neil says not beating around the bush at all.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove & Susan Hargrove, Tommy Hagan & Billy Hargrove
Series: Enemy You Can't Live Without [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436554
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	1. Fade Into my Home

Neil tells them over family dinner. As much as half cold Chinese take out- (half cold because Billy had realized after picking it up that he was out of smokes and rather than go back out he picked some up on the way home)- in front of the tv could be considered family dinner. Before that moment, before Neil had turned down the tv and stood in front of a perfectly good Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup Ad before the earth-shattering news had been delivered before the night turned to utter chaos, it had been just your everyday average Thursday. During an altogether perfectly average week. Billy hadn’t gotten into any fights at school. At least not physical ones. Max had fallen off her skateboard and scraped her knee. Billy had passed his Spanish quiz. Max had stolen quarters from Billy's room to use down at the arcade. Billy had a date tomorrow. 

“We are moving to Indiana at the end of October.” Neil says not beating around the bush at all. The chow mein turns to dirt in Billy’s mouth. He tries to swallow it down, but his stomach would rather he poured its contents onto the floor, so he ends up sitting still as a silent war goes on between his stomach and his mind. 

“Neil,” Susan says softly. In that timid way of hers. It's clear this is not how she agreed to tell them. 

“Why?!” Max yells. “I don’t want to move!” 

Billy couldn’t even point out Indiana on a map. 

“I got offered a better job up there.” Neil says sitting back in his seat, ready to turn the volume back up on the tv. Like that was enough. Conversation done. Over. Like he could just decide to ruin their lives and not even ask how they felt about it. 

“You can’t just uproot us!” Billy yells even though a part of him knows better. Even though he is sure Neil won’t take kindly to being told what he can and can’t do. 

“Excuse me?” Neil said, his voice low and steady. 

“That's not fair!” Billy knows he sounds like a little kid throwing a tantrum. Knows that life isn’t fair. He’s learned that lesson more than once. “All my friends are here! Mom is here!” He doesn’t actually know if his mom is still in California. He thinks she is. Knows even if she isn’t there is no way she is out in wherever the hell Indiana is. “I’m almost done with high school! I’m almost 18!" He's only just 17. Hasn't even been that age-long enough that he remembers he's not 16 anymore but that's not the point. "You can’t do this.” Billy can just see his future going up in flames. Every plan for “after” crumbling before his very eyes. 

Neil clears his throat and stands. He claps a hand on Billy’s shoulder. Billy doesn’t know when he stood up. Doesn’t remember knocking his food to the rug. His vision is blurry around the edges, his head is spinning and spinning and he can’t form a rational thought through the fog of- well he didn’t know that this feeling was, panic? Clouding his mind. 

“Clearly, William is upset,” Neil says, tightening his grip on Billy’s shoulder. In a weird way, it is working to ground him. He is here. He is home. He is still in California. He is definitely about to get his ass beat by his father. “I think I'll take him for a drive. Let him clear his mind.” 

To anyone else, it might sound like a kind offer. Billy knows better. Susan knows better too. But she does nothing to stop Neil from grabbing the keys to his truck and guiding Billy outside. 

His breathing is loud to his own ears. He wants to reach out and play with the radio or the air. Wants to take out a smoke and light the whole pack. Wants to pull at his hair. Anything to keep his hands busy. Instead, he sits as still as he can. Waits for Neil to talk. To yell at him. To say 'how dare you talk to me that way in my own house'. 

Instead, they ride in silence for a long time. Long enough that Billy starts to wonder if maybe he overreacted. Maybe Neil was actually taking him on a car ride to cool down. Maybe Susan and Max were actually a good influence on him. Maybe he wasn't going to lose his temper. Maybe- Neil pulled off the road and down a dirt path. Maybe Neil was just going to kill him and call it a night. 

"Get out." Neil says putting the car into park. 

Billy gnaws at his lip. Looking around. It's dark and he doesn't know where they are. "Dad?" 

"Out!" Neil barked and Billy pulled his seat belt off and scrambled from the car. 

He hears the driver side door open and then slam shut. He's barely got his footing before hands are on his chest and his back is slammed against the bed of the truck taking the wind straight out of him. 

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me that way?" Billy is smarter than to answer. "Think your tough shit huh?" Neil is increasing the pressure on his chest. He feels like he can't breathe. "Got such great things going for you? Plan on running away as soon as you turn 18 huh?" He laughs at him. "Ungrateful just like your mother. You going to run off and fuck some guy to get away from me too?' 

Billy swallows hoping it will dislodge the lump in his throat. 

"That's your plan, isn't it? Don't see you saving up any money. Don't see you coming up with any plan for your future. All you do is grow your hair out and wear tight jeans like some type of Fag." 

"Dad." Billy says weakly because he can’t fucking breathe. 

"Is that your plan? Make yourself look like a girl from behind so some big man will come and save you from the horrible life I've provided for you?!" 

He shook his head. "N-no." 

"No what.' Neil growled. 

"No sir." It takes everything in him for his voice not to shake. 

Neil pulls back just slightly loosening his grip. "It is time you learned some good damn respect and responsibility." 

"Yes- sir.' His voice hiccups and he knows that's a fatal mistake. He tenses waiting for the hit. It doesn't come. Instead, Neil takes a step back. 

"Get into the car. You better apologize to Susan AND Max tomorrow for causing a scene." 

****

The house is silent when they get back. Food cleaned up and put away. TV off, though there is still a buzz and halo of light around it. Neil tells Billy to have a goodnight before pushing past him to go to his own room. 

Billy doesn't bother with the light. Doesn't bother changing out of his clothes. Just flops into his bed, kicks off his shoes, and pulls the blanket up over his head. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, refusing to cry. 

His bed shares a wall with Max's room, and he can hear her crying. Tries not to feel too guilty about how that makes him feel better. 

"...we will have our own house. With a yard." Susan's voice drifts through to him, muffled by the space between them. He can almost picture them. Max curled up on her side, Susan sitting next to her, running her fingers through that bright red hair. Whipping away her tears. He misses his mom. 

"What about my friends?" Max said. 

"You'll make new friends. You are such a wonderful girl. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" 

Billy falls asleep like that. Hiding under the covers. Listening to Susan's soft reassurances. Pretends it's his own mom. Pretends she had come back for him. Pretends she hadn't left him there in the first place. 


	2. Design of the Ocean

“Let’s go to the beach.” Max says slamming the passenger door closed. 

Billy rolled his head to the side, frowning at her. “School.” He says like she’s stupid. As if they got up at this ridiculous hour and climbed into a car together because they are just the best early morning buds. 

“So? Let's skip.” She huffs. “What are they gonna do?” 

He wants to tell her that it's not the school he's worried about. It's Neil. Hell, even Neil's perfect little daughter would get in trouble for skipping class. The thing is though, he's tired and the idea of sitting behind a desk all day getting talked at makes his whole body feel on fire. 

“Fine.” He puts the car in drive and peels out of his parking space away from their trailer. There is a payphone just outside the campground he’ll stop there and call the schools. Pretending to be Neil, he’s trying to think of whether he should call them out as sick or for a family emergency. 

“Mom says we are moving into a house…” Max says staring out the window at the other trailers they pass. 

“Finally won’t be trailer trash,” Billy says rolling his eyes. 

Max frowned and punched his arm. “We are not trailer trash.” 

“Poor and live in a trailer park that is pretty much the fucking definition of trailer trash Maxine.” 

“Your trash.” She grumbled. 

“If you’re just going to be a fucking cunt I’m taking you to school.” 

She crossed her arms and sunk low in her seat. Billy debates driving right past the payphones and down the street to the school. Decided against it at the last second breaks screeching to a halt. He’d rather spend the day with his stupid little sister than step foot in that school. “Sick or emergency?” He asked the door halfway open. 

“Emergency,” Max said. “Grandmas in the hospital.” 

Fifty cents and 45 minutes later Billy is laying in the hot California sand. Max is somewhere to the left of him picking up seashell after seashell. There is already a small pile growing by his feet. The beach is barely a 20-minute drive from their house. Longer in the summer when tourists clog up the roads even more than usual. Billy spends every fucking weekend out here. Max usually tags along to practice her skate tricks on the boardwalk. If Billy is in a particularly good mood he’ll buy them ice cream before they go home. 

“What do you think Indiana will be like?” Max asks plopping down next to his head. She whips her hands off on her jeans and Billy frowns as sand flies off her and into his eyes. 

“It’s going to fucking suck.” He shoves her slightly, not enough to actually knock her over but a warning to not get any more sand in his eye. 

“Could you not be cynical about it for like half a second?”

He rolled his eyes “I don’t know shit about Indiana.” He admits. 

“It might be cool.” Billy doesn’t know if Max is trying to convince him or herself. 

“California is cool.” 

“Are you really going to move out when you turn 18?” 

He looked over at her, holding a hand up to block out the sun. “Why do you care?” 

She shrugged. “Want to know if I should start counting down the days or if I shouldn’t get my hopes up that I’ll finally be rid of you.” 

“Bitch.” he grumbled, pulling himself up so he was sitting beside her. He reached into his pocket to grab his cigarettes. 

“So?” She persisted, knocking her shoulder against his. 

“That's the plan.” he blows smoke out his nostrils. When he first started smoking, a little before he had turned 16 Max had lost her mind every time he did that. Told him he looked like a dragon and had excitedly told Neil and Susan about it. Billy earned a bruised jaw for that one, but on the bright side, he didn’t have to hide his filthy habit anymore. 

“Oh.” Max nods staring out at the ocean. Billy pretends she sounds hurt. Pretends she would actually miss him. He looks over towards the parking lot. For a Friday it is pretty empty. It is almost October though, even in California the water is cold. 

“Want to learn how to drive?” He asks before he can filter out the thought. He barely lets Max touch his radio, now he was just going to let her drive his car? 

“What?” 

Too late to back out now. He nodded towards the parking lot. “Parking lots empty. We can’t swim.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him like she doesn't trust him at all. Which, fair, but hey. “Fine. But the driver picks the music.” She is up and running towards the car before Billy can even finish processing what she said.

“Wh- get back here you little shit.” he said, scrambling to run after her. Despite himself, he is laughing. 

**** 

  
It isn’t exactly a train wreck. Although Billy thinks he might have to get new brakes based on the number of times Max has slammed on his. Still better than her actually crashing his baby though. He slams one hand onto the dash the other on the hood. “Jesus Maxine!” 

“Stop Yelling at me! It’s stressing me out!” For some reason, she turned the wipers on. 

“Why are you slamming on the breaks! There is nothing else around!” 

“I didn’t want to hit the bird!” 

“The bird that flew past a good 300 feet in front of us!?” 

“I don’t know how far 300 feet is!” 

Billy ran his hands down his face. “This is ridiculous. We are driving in circles. It's not that hard.” 

“You're not that hard.” She muttered, as the world's worst insult. 

Billy laughed out loud “What?” 

“I don’t know! Shut Up!” Max was as red as her hair. 

He threw his head back laughing. “Park the fucking car.” Max shoved her middle finger right in his face but slowly- very slowly started to move them towards a parking spot. 

“I’m never going to drive. You’re going to have to drive me everywhere forever.” She sighed. 

Billy rolled his eyes reaching over to ruffle her hair playfully. “ Definitely not going to happen shit bird.” 

“Can we get lunch?” 

“Yeah, switch spots with me.” 


	3. Argument of the West

For the next two weeks, Max leaves school all misty eyes and wistful from heartfelt goodbyes with her friends. Billy doesn’t really have to deal with that. He tells his smoking buddies. Gets a lot of ‘good for you’’s and ‘fucking sucks man’ and one ‘Jesus fuck Hargrove do you know how much money I’m gonna lose out on selling pot when you leave’. He tells his surfing buddies who all offer to take his board off his hands. He won’t need it in Indiana anyway. He ends up making a good 40 bucks selling it. He tells his fuck buddies, who tell their friends and suddenly all the girls want one last chance to fuck THE Billy Hargrove before he goes. He ends up having a lot of makeout sessions in the back seat of his car. Even fucked a few of them. 

Whatever sympathy people had for him grows less and less with each passing day. He gets into three fights in one week. Snaps at anyone and everyone who talks to him. He can’t help this anger building inside him. Every day it gets closer to the move he feels more ready to rip out of his skin. One teacher even tried sending him to the fucking guidance counselor. Who said it might help if he talks about any anxiety he may be feeling around moving. 

She could fuck right off. He doesn’t have anxiety about anything, he just doesn't want things to change. Every time things change life just gets worse. 

Susan had gotten Max a book about all the wonderful things to do in Indiana. She had stayed up nearly the whole night marking off what things sounded fun to do and what she wanted to see. She had even tried to show Billy a passage from it one day while they were packing boxes. He never did get a chance to see what the passage was about. He just remembers feeling a pit of fire in his stomach and then everything went black. The next thing he knew he had a torn-up book at his feet and Max wasn't talking to him. 

It's not the first thing of hers he's broken. It definitely won't be the last. Still every time Max ignores him he gets a small pang in his chest. Debates apologizing, before the much louder, more rational part of his brain says fuck that. 

Billy always knew they didn’t have a lot of stuff. Still, it’s one thing to know it. It’s another to see everything you own packed up inside of one truck. Everything you own in the world driving off in front of your eyes. The moving truck leaves the night before they do. Carries off Billy’s music, his weights, all of his clothes except the duffle bag of stuff in the back seat of his Camaro. All he's left with are a pillow, his toothbrush, and his smokes. Neil wants them to leave bright and early tomorrow morning. Has a map all ready for him and Billy in case they lose each other on the highway. 

He’s stuck driving with Max. Neil says it's so he has someone to give him directions. He’s pretty sure it's insurance so Billy doesn’t try to run away. Still better than spending 15 hours locked in a car with Neil. There was a brief moment a week ago when Neil decided the moving truck was going to tow the Camero behind it and they would all drive to Indiana as a family. Thankfully Neil seemed to come to the conclusion that the one thing he hated more than his son was spending long periods of time with his son. 

He’s pretty sure Max is even less excited about driving with him than he is with her. So at least they will both be miserable. 

“Sarah made me a mixtape for the road.” it’s the first thing Max has said to him in days. 

Billy spits out the mouthful of toothpaste. He’s not sure how long he’s been brushing his teeth. He kinda zoned out while looking in the mirror. “Driver picks the music, Maxine.” It comes out harsher than he means it too. 

“You’re going to listen to Metallica for 30 hours?” 

“Maybe I fucking will.” 

She crossed her arms, clearly trying to look all mean and serious. “I want to listen to my music too.” she stomped her foot. 

“Too fucking bad.” It's not like she won’t get her way. Her taste in music isn’t horrible, but there was no way he was letting her know he thought that. 

“This is why everyone hates you.” She yelled at him. 

Billy blinked. This is why everyone hates you. This is why everyone hates you. This is why everyone hates you. Everyone hates you. Everyone hates you. Everyone hates- there is a loud noise at the front of the house. 

The teens turn towards it, just as there is another crash. 

“Get the fuck out of here Sam!” Neil yells. 

“Dad?” Max says, before running towards the front door. Billy is quick to follow her. 

Sam Mayfield is standing on their front lawn clearly drunk as a skunk. The crash had been the sound of him throwing junk at the side of the house. “Think you can take my daughter from me?!” he slurred. Neil pushes the door open, ready to go force this guy off their property before he can do that though, Max slips under his arm and out the door. 

“Daddy!” She runs over to Sam and Billy watches as the older man pulls her into a hug. 

“Max, come back inside.” Susan calls, Voice all timid and scared and she stands behind Neil. 

“Fuck you Bitch!” Sam yells at her. “You won’t stop me from seeing my daughter!” 

Neil laughs at that. “You’re not man enough to be a father.” 

Look who's talking Billy thinks. 

“You didn’t care about seeing her when you forgot her birthday. Or her soccer games. Or her school dance.” Neil sounds dangerous. Billy follows him outside. 

“Fuck you! I love Max! I would do anything for this girl.” Max is looking between the two men, eyes wide. 

“Get the fuck off my property you drunk!” Neil was getting closer, and Sam wasn’t one to back down. Billy stepped between them, putting his hand on his dad's chest to slow him down. Max didn’t need to see them fight. 

“Woe, Dad come on just let him say goodbye.” he was definitely going to pay for this. 

“Stay out of this.” Neil said through a clenched jaw. While he could beat Sam on the front law he couldn't do the same to Billy. 

“I- I want to say goodbye.” Max piped up behind him. 

“See, why don’t you go take her for ice cream, Sam.” Billy was still standing between them, prying it was enough to keep Neil from killing the guy. 

“No way in hell this drunk bastard is driving Maxine anywhere!” 

“I’ll drive them,” Billy said. “I’ll make sure Max gets home safe.” 

Neil looks ready to murder them all. 

“Neil,” Susan said softly. “It’s okay…” 

****

Billy is on his third cigarette as he waits for Max and Sam to finish up. He doesn’t mind that they are taking forever because the last thing he wants is to go home to Neil right now. He can already feel the bruise forming on his face. Right now he’s almost glad they are moving tomorrow. At least this way he will barely have to look at Neil. 

He hears the tinkle of a bell and looks over as Max and Sam walkout. Both their eyes are red and they hug tightly. 

“Bye, dad.” 

“Bye pumpkin. I love you.” 

“Need a ride home Sam?” 

“Nah, I’m good Bill… See you around.” 

Max keeps her head down getting into Billy's car. He can see her shoulders shaking and part of him wants to make fun of her for crying. He bites it down and gets behind the wheel. Knows a better brother would ask how she's doing. Would offer a shoulder to cry on, or at least a tissue. Tell her it's all going to be okay. He misses his mom. It is not all going to be okay. 

He turns the radio up as they peel out of the parking lot. Ignores the burning sensation in his chest as he does. This is why everyone hates you. 


	4. Without Direction

“I have to go to the bathroom.” 

“I’m hungry.” 

"Look, cows." 

“Oh, we just missed our exit.” 

This drive was proving to be more testing than Billy originally thought. They were only the first six hours in and he had already been debating driving them off a cliff. They still had another 200 or so miles of driving to do before they reached the motel Neil had mapped out for them. The radio kept going in and out and they had already listened to the tape he had brought three times, but he refused to give in this early to playing Max's music. It would have to be really desperate times. 

He grabbed his pack of smokes off the dashboard needing something to keep him sane. There was only one left, lord help him. He lit it anyway, savoring the first drag. 

“Want to play eye-spy?” Max asked. 

“There are not enough words in the English language to tell you how much I do not want to do that.” 

“Number plate?” 

“Nope.” 

She huffed “Do you even know what it is?” 

“Tell you what. How about we play the quiet game. The first one to talk loses.” 

Max lasted all of five minutes. Just enough time for Billy to finish his cigarette and finally just teeter on the edge of starting to relax. 

“This is boring.” 

“I am going to wring your neck.” 

She rolled her eyes. “At least that would be something to do!” 

She was a weird little redheaded child. He flicked her nose and she loudly complained about that for a while, as she played with the radio. Billy didn’t even have the energy to yell at her. It was another 20 miles before Billy pulled off an exit and into a gas station, practically jumping at the opportunity to stretch his legs. 

“Pump the gas for me and I’ll get snacks?” he asked. 

“I want a slushie.” 

“Blue or red?” 

“Blue.” She said like he was an idiot. Obviously the answer was blue. 

“Blue it is.” He rolled his eyes. 

“And a slim jim!” She yelled after him. He just flipped her off and kept walking. 

Billy took his sweet ass time getting the snacks. Pretended like he had no idea what he was getting. Went up and down every aisle like ten times. The person behind the counter was staring at him. Clearly thinking he was going to steal something. Who could blame him? The long black eye didn't exactly inspire faith. In the end, he didn't, though he usually would. Instead, he got them each a bag of chips, Max's slim jim, a pack of smokes for himself, a blue slushie (with a little bit of red at the top because fuck you), and a scrunchie he grabbed at the last second. Sue him, it was hot in that car and he had a lot of hair. He just had to make sure he took it out and gave it to Max or something before Neil saw him with it. 

Far too soon in his opinion, he was headed back out to the car. Max wasn't standing there pumping gas, though he doesn't know why she would get back in the car so soon when God only knows the next time they will be able to get out and stretch. The problem came when he realized she wasn't waiting for him in the car. 

He frowned looking around. She couldn't have gone far. There had been another car here when they pulled in. It was gone now. They wouldn't take Maxine. Anyone stupid enough to kidnap Max would be sure to return her a second later. Oh god. They kidnapped Maxine. He let his little fucking sister get kidnapped. There was no way he could go to Indiana now. No, he would have to drive down to Mexico and start a new life. 

Billy put his hands together bowing his head on the hood of the car. To an outsider, it might look like he was praying. Maybe he was. It's not like he wanted Max dead. He also really didn't want to be dead. And if she was dead he was dead. He should have just driven them off that cliff. 

"Billy?" 

He whipped around. "Where the fuck did you go!?" He yelled at her. 

"They have a petting zoo in the back." 

Of all the answers in the world "....what?" 

"Can I have a quarter to feed the goat?'

He stared at her. She was messing with him. She had to be messing with him. When he made no move to get a quarter or even act like he acknowledged a petting zoo Max widened her eyes at him like 'well are you going to do it or not?'. So he wordless leaned into the car, took a quarter from where he kept his change, and dropped it into her hand. Just to see what would happen. Max then grabbed his newly empty hand and dragged him around back to where there was in fact a mini petting zoo. 

It was not anything fancy. There was a goat and a pig and some chickens all placed in one unsteady looking cage. An old woman who looked to be about a hundred years old sat next to the pen, huddled up in a cloth, with a bag of feed sitting next to her. Max handed her the quarter and the old women gave Max a handful of feed in exchange. She then made a very firm gesture for Billy to also hold out his hand. Not really sure how to say no in this situation he did, frowning as feed was dropped into it. 

Max had carefully held it out to the goat palm open. He decided to follow her lead, watching as the goat happily moved its head back and forth between their hands. 

"Goat." He said. 

Max nodded "Goat." She affirmed. 


	5. Gods of the West

Because the world is an awful unfair horrible place that works specifically to make life miserable, they got there before the moving truck did. Neil seemed to think Billy was to blame for that. Like Billy and the truck driver had conspired against him. It was all part of an elaborate setup. As if Billy wanted to go another second without his stuff either. He wasn’t any more excited about this than Neil was. 

After several trips down the street to the payphone, one loud screaming match, and five hours later Susan told them that the moving company was working to get the truck there by tomorrow evening. In the meantime, since there were no boxes for them to unpack, she and Neil would be driving up to Chicago for the night so she could visit her sister. She asked Max if she wanted to tag along. The invitation was not extended to Billy. 

And because Max is an awful, unfair, horrible bitch that works specifically to make Billy’s life miserable she decided to stay. Said she wanted to get to know the town before they had to start school next week. By ‘get to know the town’ Billy assumed she meant ‘play dig dug for 12 hours a day at that arcade we drove past on our way into town’. At least if she was at the arcade she wouldn’t be at home bothering him. He needed some damn time alone. 

Susan being the oh so kind mother that she was, insisted she go to the store to grab the kids some things before she and Neil left. Billy being the oh so kind step-son he was, decided to tag along. Spewed some bullshit to Neil about helping out the family. It sounded a lot better than the truth which was ‘I’ve been trapped in a car or motel room with Max for the last 72 hours and if I see her face for one more second I will kill everyone in this room and then myself’. He’s not so sure how that would go over. 

Despite popular belief, Billy didn’t hate Susan. He didn’t like her or anything. He also didn’t know her well enough to hate her. For the most part, the two ignored each other. Just two planets orbiting in the same space never touching. When she and Neil had first started dating Susan had tried to be like a mom to him. He had shut that down real quick. For the most part, she respected it. He was Neil’s problem, not hers. Sometimes though she couldn’t stop that maternal instinct of hers. Like last winter when Billy had caught the flu, she had made him some soup and brought him a cool washcloth to put on his head. Or for his birthday she had gotten him this cool skull earring (one he made sure to never actually wear around her). So no Billy didn’t hate Susan. The two just didn’t know how to act around one another. 

Melvald’s general store was this run-down little general store in the middle of town. The cashier looked them over as they walked in. He figured they made quite the pair. Susan who stood so close together with herself, it reminded him of a dog with its tail between its legs, and Billy who well- who looked like bad news. 

Susan grabs a basket and makes her way to the toiletries. Billy follows behind like a little kid. 

He likes being the center of attention. Likes having all eyes on him. Likes it, when he can control the narrative. Right now he's wishing he wore something that stood out a little less. Wishes he buttoned his shirt all the way. Wishes he wasn’t wearing a dangle earring. Wishes his hair was shorter. He can practically hear every negative thought about him. It doesn’t matter that they are the only people in the store it feels like a million eyes are on him. He bows his head, shoves his hands in his pockets, playing with the lining. Deep breath in, deep breath out. 

“Do you want Oreos?” Susan had turned to look at him. She is an inch taller than him. Taller in heels. A fact he hates, makes him feel like he’s still the little 13-year-old kid he was when they met. Oreos are his favorite. 

“No Susan I don’t want Oreos.” He spits it like venom at her. He isn’t even sure where the anger came from. It wasn’t there before he opened his mouth. 

“Oh.” She doesn’t even seem phased by his attitude. That in itself is enough to make him angrier. 

“Let’s just go already.” he huffed and started towards the counter. He doesn’t even know if they got what they came there for. He just wants to leave. 

Susan is close behind him as he stands off to the side, arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. A clear sign. Do not talk to him. She places the shopping basket on the counter. He can see a pack of Oreos on top. 

“California plates. You are a long way from home.” The cashier, whose name tag tells him is Joyce, says to his step-mom. 

Susan gives her a tight lip smile. “Just moved out here with my husband and our kids.” Billy tenses up. She is NOT his mom. 

“Oh?” Joyce smiled “I have two of my own. A 17-year-old and a 13-year-old.”

Susan smiled “Billy here just turned 17 and his sister is 13.” 

“She is not my sister!” Billy snapped. 

The two women look over, both seeming shocked at the childish outburst. Billy can feel his face turn red. Without telling his body to do so, he storms out of the store and into the car. He hates Susan. He hates Neil. He hates them for getting married. He hates them for pretending to be the perfect little family. He hates Indiana. He hates Hawkins. He hates that stupid cashier. He hates that he can feel stupid tears burning at the back of his eyes. He hates the stupid sob he can feel forming at the back of his throat. 

A few minutes later Susan gets into the truck with him. He turns away from her. Thankfully she doesn’t try to talk to him as they drive home. 

****  
Billy used to think he ran warm. Turns out Califonia is just really fucking hot. And Indiana is really fucking not. Never in his life has he wanted a blanket more than at this moment. Which is the only reason he is pushing the door open to Max's room (the sneaky little bitch had claimed the bigger one while he was at the store). 

Much like he had just been Max was laying on the floor, with just a pillow- and because the sneaky bitch was also a smart bitch, a blanket. “Hey, shitbird are you up?” 

“No. Go away.” Came a muffled voice from underneath the pile of red hair. 

“I’m fucking freezing.” 

“That sounds like a you problem.” 

“Give me your blanket.” He stepped closer to her. 

“No way!” 

“Come on, you've had it all night.” 

“Because it's my blanket!” 

“Don’t be selfish Maxine.” He tried to pull it off her. For such a small girl Max held on tight. “Jesus bitch let go!” 

“No!” She said tugging it hard to herself. Suddenly the sound of tearing filled the room. They both froze, staring at the long rip down the middle.

“See this is what happens when you don’t fucking listen!” 

“What?! You break my stuff!?” 

He dropped the blanket and flipped her off. “Whatever, guess I’ll just fucking freeze to death!” 

“I hope you do!” 

Billy stormed off back to his room. 

****  
An hour later Billy was still trying to ignore the cold long enough to get to sleep when he heard his door crack open. 

“Go away shitbird.” He said not bothering to open his eyes. Instead, he heard small feet pad towards him on the hardwood floor. 

“Here.” she dropped something on him. He frowned, opening his eyes. Laying on top of him was half of a torn blanket. “I needed a new one anyway. No reason we should both be miserable. 

“I’m okay with you being miserable.” 

Max just let out a long sigh and left the room. 


	6. Olives Branches and Hero's

When Max was ten years old she tracked down Billy on the playground. Tears running down her face as she showed him her scraped up arm. When he asked what happened she had pointed to a sixth-grader with gelled back hair and stupid smirk. 

"He pushed me to the ground." 

Billy had no problem beating up a kid 2 years younger than him. Anyone that laid their hands on a girl was a piece of shit. When the teachers came to pull them apart Max had thrown her arms around Billy and called him her hero. He felt his chest swell with pride. 

For a while, after that, Max got in the nasty habit of telling anyone that messed with her that her big brother would beat them up. No one messed with her. 

**** 

"That kid you were talking to. Who is he?" Billy asks as he climbs into the Camaro. 

"He's no one." Max is mad at him. Seems like she's always mad at him. 

"No one?" He is trying here. Open up a conversation. He knows he's been an asshole the last few weeks. Well, more of an asshole than usual. It's an olive branch. He doesn't know why she can't see that. 

"Just a kid from my class." She is shutting him out. 

Billy takes a moment to get a cigarette. Pulls it from the pack with his teeth. He's been smoking more than usual. Needs that nicotine to function more than he cares to admit. He can barely get through a class without sneaking off to smoke. Hands shaking so bad he struggles to hold a pencil. If Brownsville Station  _ smokin' in the boys’ room _ had to be dedicated to someone it should be Billy. 

"Why was he talking to you?" 

"Just about a stupid class assignment." 

Billy isn't stupid. He knows when she's lying. She has never been very good at lying to him.

"Then why are you so upset." He asks like a good brother. Like a brother that gives a shit about how his little sister feels. Like a brother that wants to make it better. He can't punch his pain away but maybe he can punch hers. 

"I'm not." Her fucking voice cracks when she says. He wants to kill this kid, for whatever he said to her. 

"He causing you trouble?" 

"Why do you care?!" 

Billy takes a deep breath in. Deep breath out. This is an olive branch. He tries to remind himself, don't lose your cool. "Because Max, you're a piece of shit but we're family now whether we like it or not. Meaning I'm stuck looking out for you." 

"What would I ever do without you" she starts all sarcastic like. Throwing her hands in the air. It's a knee jerk response grabbing her. What would she ever do without him? Stuck in that stupid house with Neil and Susan all by herself? He can’t wait to turn 18. Can’t wait for her to find out. Maybe then she would finally realize all the stupid little shit he did for every damn day. Would realize when there was no one left to drive her to the arcade whenever she demanded. No one home to make dinner every night. No one to stop Neil from punching a hole in the wall when she left her damn sneakers in the middle of the hallway. No one left to move the damn sneakers to her bedroom before Neil even had a goddamn chance to realize she left them out again. 

"Hey! This is serious shit okay.” Why can't she tell he cares about her. "I'm older than you and something you learn is there's a certain type of people in this world that you stay away from." People like Neil. People like boys that call you names. People like boys that will break your heart. "And that kid Max." He pulls her closer. Can see the fear in her eyes. Tightens his grip. This isn't the direction he wanted the conversation to go. "That kid is one of them." 

He pretends he doesn't see her crying as she tugs her hand away. Pretends his stomach isn't twisting in on itself as he takes another drag of his cigarette. Pretends he's not exactly the kind of person he wants Max nowhere near. 

****

“Are you going trick or treating tonight?” Billy askes, leaning in Max’s doorway. 

Max is sitting on her bed, reading comic books. Pretending she can not see him. He knows why she is ignoring him. He did almost kill a bunch of kids earlier today. Knows he overreacted yet again. But why couldn’t she see that just like last time he was trying to act normal? Was trying to bond with her or whatever over the mutual awfulness they had to endure being stuck in this stupid town. She’s the one that had to go and defend the place. Had to go and say it was his fault they were here. Like his entire life was one giant error. 

“Maaax” He sang when she didn’t answer him. 

“Some girls invited me to go with them.” She said flicking to the next page in her comic, not looking at him. She really was a shitty liar. Of course, no one had invited her out. 

He sighed. “Yeah no I’m sure they did.” he tries not to sound too sarcastic. “But you know if you need me to walk you around or whatever so you don’t get lost…” he thinks it would be basically impossible to get lost in Hawkins. 

“Nope.” She pops the P. He thinks about how she had begged him to dress up as the scarecrow from the wizard of oz last year because she was going as Dorthy. Said it was funny because he didn’t have a brain. 

She had wanted to go as Wonder Woman. Neil had told her that Wonder Woman dressed like a whore and there was no way he was letting her out of the house like that. 

“Whatever. Just make sure your home by eleven.” 

****

Billy doesn’t know what time it is when he does finally stumble home. Can’t remember if hes drunk off his ass, or high out of his mind. He had been alternating through the night. It’s probably both. He knows Max is still up by the simple fact that she is sitting in the living room watching tv. The soft glow from Scooby-Doo is the only light in the room. 

“It’s past eleven,” Max says not looking over her shoulder at him. Makes him mad, he wants her to look at him. 

He makes his way over to the couch, curses as he stubs his toe twice on the way there. Falls into an ungraceful heap next to her. 

“What time did you get home?” he asks tugging on her shirt sleeve. He’s definitely high. She hands him a peice of candy. Smarties. He fucking loves smarties. Turns his attention to them. Carefully works on opening it without spilling them all over.

“Ten thirty.” 

“Make any friends?” 

She looks at him, studies his face. He figures she’s trying to decide if this is a trap. If he’s going to lose his mind at any second. “Not really.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Did you?” 

The question takes him by surprise. He thinks back to the party. Thinks of how they chanted. Called him Keg King. Thinks of how Tommy had laughed and told him that in less than a week he had already dethroned his ex-best friend Steve. Thinks about the girl he had taken into a stranger’s bedroom. Thinks about how she kinda sucked at giving head but had done so, so enthusiastically he pretended to enjoy it. (After all, in the end, he did cum) Thinks about how none of that could really be considered friendship. 

“Not really.” 


	7. Origin of Demons

Billy in awake when they come back with his car. Takes a long drag from a cigarette that doesn’t belong to him. He found the pack in the kitchen, next to shards of the plate he broke over Harrington’s head. Wonders if he’s going to have to replace that. He watches as Harrington all black and blue get out of the driver’s seat. Watches the kids pile out after him. They are all covered in dirt, wearing bandanas and googles. They look proud of themselves. Like they saved the damn world or something. None of them give him a second glance. All talking over each other. He doesn’t bother trying to figure out what it was they did tonight. He’s too tired. He flicks his cigarette to the side. Gets up, walks over to Harrington, and grabs his keys out of his hand. Doesn’t say a word. Not about the bruises on his face. Not about him lying about Max. Not about him stealing his damn car and taking the kids. He just pushes past the older male, gets in the car, and waits for Max to join him. 

It takes her too long to climb into the passenger seat. She gives each of her little friend’s heartfelt goodbyes. Says a lot of words that he doesn’t really hear. Makes a show of hugging Lucas right in front of the Camero. His face doesn’t change. He just wants to go home. Doesn’t want to go back to the house were Neil and Susan are waiting. Doesn’t want to think of an excuse for why it took them so long. Doesn’t want to explain why Max is covered in dirt. 

When she does get into the car, he doesn’t look at her. Doesn’t speak. Keeps the radio off as they make their way through backroads and poorly light streets. He’s driving the speed limit for once in his life. They still get back to their house all too soon. All the lights are on. He turns off the engine. 

Max opens her door and starts to climb out. Pauses halfway. He is still staring straight ahead. “Remember what we talked about.” The threat is clear in her voice. 

She doesn’t give him a chance to respond, not that he was going to, before she gets out, slams the door closed, and runs inside. 

Susan and Neil are hugging her when he walks in. Holding her face, asking if she’s alright. Asking if anyone hurt her. Asking if Billy hurt her. He wants to scream. Wants to scream about how she jammed a needle into his neck. Scream that she injected him with God knows what. Scream that she almost chopped his balls off with a bat. Scream about how she stole his car and left him alone, without so much as a note, in some freaky house with drawings all over the walls. Scream ‘Why the hell does no one care how I feel’. Instead, he stays quiet, goes to the kitchen, and waits for Neil. Waits for the punishment he knows is coming. 

He flexes his hand, stares at bruised knuckles. Stares at the blood that may or may not be his. In the moment it had felt so good to finally hit something. He looks up as Neil walks into the kitchen. Flinches as he watches him takes off his belt, and fold it in half. 

“Jesus son,” Neil starts, “I thought moving here would be good for you. Give you a chance to start over. Help you meet some real men. Instead of all those little fags you hung out with in Califonia. Give you a chance to be a respectable member of society.” Billy had only had one queer friend back in California. And as soon as Jakes’s parents had learned about their son’s sexuality they had sent him to some camp. When he came back he was straight as an arrow. Hated gays more than anyone else Billy knew. “I’m starting to think there is no saving you. I don’t ask for a lot. Get good grades and watch out for Max. Yet you still manage to fuck that up. Your mother would be so disappointed in you.” 

Billy barely makes it to the sink in time to throw up. Some of it gets on the counter. He doesn’t know if its from the drugs, or from his father’s words. Groans as he feels a hand in his hair. Cries out as he’s jerked back. He’s so fucking weak right now, crumbles to his knees. 

“Disrespectful, irresponsible piece of shit.” each word carries the whip of a belt across his back. His side. “Should have let your mother abort you.” He’s shoved to the kitchen floor. “Clean up this mess.” Neil steps over him. Leaves him there. 

Billy curls in on himself, can’t stop the heaving in his chest. Can’t stop the tears spilling out of his eyes. Can’t fucking cope. This is why not one likes you. Disappointment. Should have been aborted. Punk. He’s not my brother. Asshole. Fag. Piece of shit. 

He pulls at his hair. Scratches his arms. Tries to ground himself. Tries to bring himself back down. Back to his kitchen floor back to his head. It doesn’t work. He doesn’t work. 

The house is quiet when the pounding in his head stops. Lights are off in every room but the one he’s in. Everyone is all snug in their bed. Ready to forget about tonight. Just a blip in their memory. He drags himself up. Cleans up the vomit and blood he left in the sink, on the counter, on the floor. Drags himself to bed and cries some more. 


	8. If You Don't have Anything Nice To Say

  
“Third time I’ve pulled you over this week, Hargrove.” Chief Hopper sighed leaning on the hood of his car to peer in. 

Billy flashed him a charming smile. “Sorry Chief, still getting used to driving in the snow.” 

“Most people try going slower.” 

He clicked his tongue “Yeah, guess I could give that a whirl.”

The first time the Chief had pulled him over, it actually had been because Billy didn’t know how the hell to drive in the snow. Apparently black ice was a thing that no one decided to warn him about. Had nearly wrapped his car around a tree to learn that lesson. The second time had been following a fight with Neil. Billy had just needed to drive fast. Needed to pretend he actually had somewhere to go. Someplace to run away too. Needed to remind himself he was alive. He had almost hoped to hit a patch of ice again. He needed a thrill. The third time, this time it just felt unfair. He hadn’t been going faster than he normally does. No one else was even on the road. 

“Where are you going in such a rush son?” 

Billy pursed his lips, wanted to tell the fat fuck not to call him that. “Going to get my annoying little step-sister tampons and chocolate.” 

He relished in the way the chief squirmed. How he stood up straighter, the slight blush to his cheeks. Didn’t expect that answer did you buddy? Hopper cleared his throat. 

“Well as much as that may seem like an emergency, you still have to drive the speed limit.” 

“Try telling that to a 13-year-old with menstrual cramps.” 

Hopper clapped a hand on his shoulder, didn’t look him in the eye. Billy tensed up, he hated when people just touched him. Hated when they didn’t ask for permission, just assumed they could put their hands on him. Made him feel sick. It’s like every nerve in his body just focused on that area, light it on fire. 

“Drive slow son.” He squeezed his shoulder. “She would rather wait a few extra minutes then have you dead.” 

Billy stared at Hopper’s hand. Wanted to laugh in his face, tell him how wrong he was. “Yes Sir.” 

He pulled his hand away. “Don’t make me pull you over again.” he walked back to his truck, got in, and drove away. Billy peeled back onto the road, driving just as fast as before, down to Melvalds General Store. 

Like usual the place is fucking dead. He wonders how they make enough to stay open. The cashier working is the same one as his first night in town. He doesn't bother wondering if she remembers him. He’s sure she’s heard enough rumors about what a ‘piece of work that Hargrove kid is’ to recognize him. 

He goes to the female hygiene section, doesn’t even have to browse the shelves because he’s at a point in his life where he knows the exact brand and size of tampon a thirteen-year-old girl wears. Debates pretending he forgot the chocolate before deciding it wasn’t worth trying to get a rise out of Max. 

She hadn’t talked to him since “the incident”. Six full weeks of silence from the brat, not even a quip from her during Thanksgiving at Susan's sisters. Not even an asshole remark when Neil informed him he would in fact be seated at the kid's table with Max and her cousins, none of whom were above the age of ten. 

If you had told him two months ago that he would get six weeks of silence from Max he would have counted it as a blessing. Instead, it felt like a fucking curse. 

He goes to the counter wordlessly throwing the stuff down, reaching for his wallet. Feels the cashier's eyes on him. Waited for the joke about it being that time of the month, repressed the urge to prematurely roll his eyes. 

“You’re Max’s broth- step-brother right?” 

He looks at her “Yeah?” 

“I’m Joyce Byers I don’t think we ever formally met.” 

Byers. Right. He nods slowly, looks at the stuff on the counter that she hasn’t scanned yet. “I think I owe you a plate.” Tries to make it come off as funny. She must know what happened that night. Wonders if she has the full story or just the part about him punching Harringtons lights out. 

Joyce laughs. She has a nice laugh. “If you are referring to the incident where you beat up my son’s babysitter, do not worry about it.” 

He stared at her, opened his mouth, closed it again. Tried to think of a response to that. He wasn’t even sure which one of the little dorks Max hung out with was this ladies son.

“To be completely honest with you, if I had a sister and I found her at a stranger's house with a bunch of boys in the middle of the night I probably would have broken a plate over someone's head too at your age.” She smiled softly at him. “It was a very stressful night for all of us.” 

“You have really weird interior design.” He blurted out. Screamed at himself in his head, because what the fuck kind of response was that. 

She smiled softly, almost sadly. “We have redecorated since your last visit.” 

****

Billy was picking at the food on his plate, trying to make it look like he ate more than he did. Susan had made meatloaf, he absolutely hated meatloaf. Still, he knew Neil would lose his mind if he thought for one second Billy was being disrespectful. 

“Billy would you be able to take Max Christmas shopping this weekend?” Susan's voice goes in one ear and right out the other. He really shouldn’t have smoked a blunt before family dinner. But the English assignment he had been working on was so headache-inducing it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He pulls his eyes away from his plate, looks at her, can feel the cogs working in his brain as he tries to process the words. 

“What?” 

“I would take her but I promised Mrs. Wheeler I would help her out with a bake sale for the middle school. They are raising money for the snowball next week.” 

He looks at Max. Jesus, he is so fucking high. “Steve can take me,” Max says not even making eye contact with him. Making it clear she is talking to Susan and only Susan. Still giving Billy the silent treatment. 

When they had first moved in together Billy used to pretend Max was invisible just to piss her off. He managed to do so for two days straight once and she had cried for hours. At the time he thought it was hilarious. He doesn’t think that anymore. 

“Who is Steve?” Neil interjects. 

“Dustin's friend.” Max hums “Steves taking Dustin, Will and Mike Christmas shopping this weekend anyway. I can just ask to tag along. Billy wonders if Harrington is taking Lucas too and Maxine is just wising up, or if Lucas actually has other plans. 

“No, I’ll take you. I still have to get presents anyway.” Billy interrupts. 

Three pairs of eyes turn on him. He’s too fucking high or this. Billy doesn’t do presents. Never has. Didn’t exactly plan on doing them this year either. Tells himself he said it because he doesn’t need Neil throwing a tantrum over Max only having male friends. Tells himself it is NOT because he wants an excuse to make Max stop ignoring him. 

“Well… it's settled then.” Neil picks up his fork and stabs at his meatloaf. “Billy will take Max this weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to sound too much like a Billy Stan but if I found my 13-year-old sister, after she snuck out, in a house with a bunch of boys in the middle of the woods, one of which is 5 years older and has a reputation for sleeping around, and he lied to me about it? I too would break a plate over his head. I said what I said.


	9. Of Pretzels and Alarm Clocks

For some ungodly reason, Max decided on the Saturday that she and Billy were set to go Christmas shopping that she was now a morning person. She also decided the best way to inform Billy of this new lifestyle change was to barge into his bedroom at 7 am and toss her battery-powered alarm clock onto his bed. The day was not off to a great start. 

After what was definitely in the top ten rudest awakenings of his short life, Billy had finally figured out how to stop the incessant beeping by means of taking his chemistry book and breaking the alarm clock into tiny little pieces. He then clamored out of bed, sleep still fresh in his mind and down the hall to the kitchen. The satan child herself had the nerve to sit back in her chair and smile at him. 

“I. Am. Going. To. Murder. You.” Billy said slowly. Didn’t care that Susan was in the kitchen with them, cooking her signature scrambled eggs (that were guaranteed to have shells in them.)   
“Mom Billy’s threatening me.” 

“Oh, you little shit.” He thought to himself. 

“Kids, play nice.” Susan sighed like she didn’t believe that Billy was actually about to murder her daughter. 

Max smirked at him and took a sip of her orange juice. 

“Mall doesn’t even open till ten you fucking bitch.” he muttered and turned to go back to bed. 

“I was thinking about getting Billy a baseball bat.” He hears Max say to Susan. Knows he is meant to hear the remark. Pauses at his bedroom door as images flashback to him. To the last conversation between the two of them and a baseball bat. Wants to scream. Slams his bedroom door closed hard enough to shake the walls and goes back to bed. 

****

At a much more reasonable hour, though still too early for Billy’s liking, the pair of them are headed to the mall. Of course, since this is Hawkins and there is a population of like 20, the nearest mall is a 45-minute commute from their house. It takes 30 minutes of that commute for Billy to stop thinking murderous thoughts about Max long enough, to turn his music down and attempt to start a conversation. 

“How much money did Susan give you?” 

Max stares stone cold and silent straight ahead. 

He clears his throat, tries again. “Who are you getting presents for?” 

Flicks his eyes over at her, then back at the road. Still nothing. 

“Any particular stores you want to go into?” 

Nothing. 

“Maaaaaaax.” He presses a little bit harder on the gas. “Maaaaxiiiiineee.” He reaches over, jabs at her side. She flinches, pushes his hand away, roughly. He tries it again. “Talk to meee.” She fights with him trying to keep his hand off her. “Come on MadMax just talk to me.” He says a little louder, just a little too mean. Presses the gas down a little more. She shoves his hand off again and he’s had enough. “TALK TO ME!” He screams in her face, presses the gas all the way. 

It is a good thing the road is straight because otherwise he probably would have driven off it by now. Max is holding strong, arms crossed, eyes glued straight ahead, face red and nostrils flaring. 

Billy turns back to the road, holds himself a stiff arm's length away from the steering wheel, assumes his face matches hers. 

The last 15 minutes of the ride seems to pass in seconds. 

Billy parks in front of Macy's, towards the back of the parking lot even though it's relatively empty. Turns the engine off and waits. Max doesn’t move. Leaves her seat belt on. Her face is slowly turning back to a normal color. 

“Please just talk to me,” he says softly. “I just-” he slams his palm against the steering wheel. “I just want you to fucking talk to me.” He punches his knuckles together, licks his lips. Waits for her to say something. “I fucking … I miss you ... or whatever…” He doesn’t look at her. 

She takes a long deep breath. “Try… harder.” 

He knitted his eyebrows together, looks over at her. 

“Don’t be such a dick all the time.” She unbuckles her seatbelt. “I’ll be in Sears.” She heads in ahead of him. 

****  
“What are you doing here?” Billy flicks his eyes up from where he had been very intently staring. He’s sitting in the food court, drinking a lemonade that's about three sizes too big, thinking about what Max said to him. Of course, it’s Harrington. The little brats probably timed it out this way so they could all hang out together. 

“Free country.” He’s not in the mood to talk. 

“Are you binge eating mall pretzels?” Harrington asked eying the multiple pretzel wrappers in front of Billy. Sue him, he stress eats sometimes he’s only human, and besides, it is a little known fact that mall pretzels are the best type of pretzel. 

“Am I bothering you, Harrington?” 

He shrugged “I don’t know dude. You look like somebody just shot your puppy.” 

He made a face. “Fuck off.” 

Apparently deciding that ‘fuck off’ means sit down, Harrington takes the seat across from him. “Want to talk about it?” 

“Not that there is even anything to talk about. But if there were. Why in the world do you think I would want to talk about it with you?” 

“I don’t. But Dustin is buying my present right now so I’m not allowed to shop.” 

“Always take orders from 13-year-olds?” 

“Don’t you?” He smirks like that's so hilarious. 

“I have to get Max a present.” 

“That's why you're binge eating pretzels?” 

“No, I’m binge eating pretzels because they are delicious and it’s my fucking cheat day asshole.” 

“Have you tried Zumiez?” 

“What?” 

“For a present. The party calls her their zummer, plus they have like a bunch of skateboarding stuff in there.” 

Billy did break her skateboard back when they first got here. Luckily it had gotten cold pretty soon after that and she had stopped trying to use the taped together hunk of junk. 

“The fuck is a zummer?” 

“Like.” Harrington made a motion with his hand gliding horizontal “Zoom.” 

“You have such a way with words Harrington.” 


	10. Shovels, Sweaters and Shops

  
“Tell me why you are trying to look ugly again?” Billy frowned, trying to shake a pompom of his fingers. He was sitting on the floor in Max’s room surrounded by crafting supplies. For the last hour, the two of them had been working on this little project of hers. At first, it hadn’t seemed that bad but now he was starting to think things were getting out of hand. 

Max rolled her eyes as she stuck more tinsel to the shoulder blade of a hideous yellow sweater. “Because it’s fun? Not everyone is as obsessed with themselves as you.”   
She had been invited to an ugly Christmas sweater party by her gaggle of nerds. Why anyone would purposefully submit themselves to that kind of torture was beyond Billy. 

“What do you get if you win?” he looked over the atrocity before them. It had started off with Billy poorly sewing a Santa Claus plush into the middle of the sweater and had progressed to a heap of pompoms, tinsel, hand-cut snowflakes and so much glitter Billy was pretty sure he was going to have to burn his outfit to stop it from spreading. 

“You don't ‘win’ anything.” Max sighed, as she pulled back admiring her handiwork. “Do you think it needs more glitter?” 

“We are out of glitter.” he lied hiding the last tube of it behind his back. 

“Hm. It’s missing something.” 

“A trash bin?” 

“Billy!” 

“There is no way the rest of those losers are trying this hard!” 

“They are not losers!” 

“Didn’t Sinclair ‘show off’ by reciting the periodic table to you.” 

She frowned, crossing her arms. “.... he knew a lot of the elements…” She defended him.

“He knew all of the elements! Because he’s a loser!” 

“Well if you’re so cool why don’t you have a girlfriend.” 

“It would be cruel of me to keep all this to one person. Got to share the wealth, Maxine.” 

She stuck out her tongue pretending to be sick. “You’re disgusting.” 

“Chicks love a guy with Abs.” he grinned at her. 

“Uck get out of my room.” 

Finally! He stood up, careful not the step on paint or scissors or puddles of glue. “And an ass for days.” he can’t help himself. 

She groaned loudly “Get out!”   
“Been told I have a great tongue too.” 

A tube of glitter exploded on his chest where Max had thrown it at him. 

****

  
“I Hate Snow!” Billy yelled into the afternoon air, throwing the shovel into the growing snowbank next to his half-buried Camaro. 

It had snowed a good 12 or more inches last night and sure Billy had seen the neighbors go out every few hours to clear out their driveways but he had thought that was a fool's game. How wrong he was. Turns out, snow was really hard to move when it was all packed in like that. It also turns out that gloves are a thing for a reason. His fingers had gone from feeling cold, too numb, to currently feeling like someone was stabbing pins into them. He looks around and wonders if he could start a small fire in the driveway to speed up the process. 

“What is taking so long!” Max calls from the doorway. She is wearing the sweater from last night. He’s almost impressed, he wasn’t sure she would go through with it. It really is hideous. 

“You want to come do this!” He snaps at her. 

“Everyone is at Dustin’s already!” 

“Good for Dustin! Get a shovel and help me!” 

She doesn’t, instead just turning back into the house, slamming the door shut. He groans and stomps through the snow to go retrieve the shovel he threw. Just another reason to hate Indiana. It’s a few more minutes before he hears someone behind him. 

“Unless you're here to help me I don’t want to hear it bitch.” he turns ready to dump the pile of snow onto Max’s head. He stops himself just in time because it is not Max behind him but Susan. She offers up a small smile. 

“Karen Wheeler says it's helpful to start your car before you get in.” 

He looks over at the Camaro which still has a sheet of ice coating it. “right…” She offers his keys out to him and he carefully takes them from her. Billy always has to wonder where Max got her fire from because it definitely wasn’t her mother. 

“Do you think you could drive me to the store after you drop Max off? I need to grab some things for tomorrow.” 

He doesn’t know why she wants to make a big deal out of Christmas eve. It’s just the four of them. “Sure Susan.”   
It takes him another 20 minutes to shovel out enough snow, to back his Camero out of the driveway. He has a whole new level of respect for the neighbor boy Neil had paid five dollars to this morning to help shovel his truck out. The kid was maybe a year older than max and he had the truck out in ten minutes flat. Billy doubted Neil was even late for work. Max was definitely late for her party.

The Henderson house is nice. Billy wonders if all of Max’s friends are rich. Even back in California, she tended to attract the richer crowd. Billy had never had that kind of luck.

“God that sweater is awful.” Susan laughed softly as the pair of them watched Max disappear inside her friend's house. 

Billy laughed “If her’s doesn’t win I don’t want to see the one that does.” 

“Oh.” Susan laughed, looking like she was trying to picture a worse sweater and coming up short. “... Did you two at least have fun making it?” 

“Stabbed my fingers with a sewing needle a bunch of times.” 

“But… other than that?” She asks cautiously. 

He shrugged “I guess.” 

She smiles at him. “I’m so glad the two of you are getting along better these days.” 

He pulls into the grocery store parking lot. “.....Do you need me to go in with you?” he asks, avoiding the comment. Doesn’t really need to think back to him pathetically begging Max to speak to him again. 

Susan shakes her head. “I’ll be quick.” 

Billy drops her off in front of the entrance and goes to find a spot to sit and wait for her. Pulls out a cigarette and turns up his music. He’s been sticking to tapes because every station in this hick town has been playing Christmas music since Thanksgiving. He barely makes it through four songs before Susan is out of the store walking a cart over to his car. She motions for him to pop the trunk and he does so, doesn’t even think about bothering to get out and help her. He still doesn’t hate Susan but it is cold out there and not worth the trouble. He’s already doing her a favor. 

They are halfway home when Susan speaks again. “I think Max is going to love your present.” 

Billy represses the urge to curse, feels it seep into a blush instead. He forgot he had hidden the skateboard in the trunk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to let me know where I'm going with this story please let me know.


	11. Whispered Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Shipping them or anything. Just trying to let boys have friends and be vulnerable.

Tommy has a trampoline in his backyard. This is something Billy knows because he is currently laying on it, staring up at the stars, while Tommy lays next to him hogging a joint. One thing Billy both loves and hates about Tommy is that the idiot can talk for hours completely uninterrupted. Loves it because sometimes he just needs to tune his brain out. Hates it because Billy also likes to hear himself talk most of the time. 

“You ever just like wish you didn’t exist?” Tommy asks, nudging Billy’s shoulder to pass him the joint. Billy wordlessly reaches over to take it. Takes a long drag and holds it in his lungs. A few seconds ago Tommy had been ranting about ladybugs. (Apparently, he is outraged at the prospect of male ladybugs and has convinced himself the male ones have a different pattern and go by something else.) How he made the jump from that to questioning his existence, Billy does not know. “Not like, die, or anything. I don’t want to die. But sometimes I just … I don't know, wish I hadn’t been born? Or not- I’m not explaining it right.” he says frustrated. Billy lets out a breath of smoke, watches it tumble out into the night. 

“Yeah, I get you, man.” He takes another drag.

“You do?” 

“Yeah. I feel like that too sometimes. Or like sometimes I think life would be easier if I could just reset my brain.” 

Tommy nods “Exactly…” Billy hands the joint back over. “Feels like everyone else just has shit figured out and I’m over here. Alone.” 

Billy doesn’t know how to respond to that. Thinks it might be better to, for once in his life, to keep his mouth closed. 

“I miss Steve,” Tommy whispers. He almost doesn’t catch it. Billy frowns and shifts his body so he can see Tommys face. The older boy is holding the joint by his lips but not smoking. Bits of ash fall off the end and onto Tommy’s shirt. “We were friends since kindergarten, and he just dumps me for some slut that cheated on him.”

It is dark, but Billy thinks Tommy might be crying, his shoulders are shaking ever so slightly, like he's trying to hold them stiff, and his breath is just a little more ragged than it was a minute ago. Billy reaches over and nudges Tommy's hand with his. Leaves it nearby, can feel Tommy's body heat on his fingertips. 

“I didn’t think he would actually stay away you know?” 

“Yeah…” he does. 

“My mom still asks me when Steve is gonna come over. She’s convinced we are going to make up any day now.” He laughs a little. “I was so mad the day it happened I came home and tore my room apart. I even took the picture my mom had of the two of us hanging in the hallway and threw it out a window.” He sighs loudly, it shakes a little at the end. “I  _ really  _ thought he would miss me too. Guess I’m just a shittier friend than I thought.” Even in the dark, Billy can see how stiff Tommy’s jawline is. Gets the feeling he’s never said any of this out loud before. “I fucking hate him” He watches as Tommy takes another drag of the joint. Watches him realize it burnt out while he was talking, and throw it over the side of the trampoline onto the grass. 

Billy should probably tell Tommy he thinks he’s a great friend. That Tommy is probably the best friend he’s ever had. That he’s never hung out with somebody else this long without punching them in the face. That besides girls who have taken him home with the intent of getting in his pants, no one has ever invited him over to just hang out for the night. Of course, he makes it about himself instead. 

“Sometimes I wish my mom had died.” He has never said this out loud before. 

Tommy turns to face him, so he is also on his side. It's a little weird, being face to face like that. The trampoline is dipping a little from the shift in weight, almost pushing them closer together. Tommy nudges Billy's hand with his own. Billy takes a deep breath. In and out. 

“She left when I was 12.” Billy always wonders if people around him think it’s weird that he lives with his dad and not his mom. “You know ... you just .. you hear all the time about how a mother's love is supposed to be this unconditional thing.” His hand is shaking by his side, after a moment he feels Tommy's pinky slip over and loops with his own. Holding it there, like a promise. 

He licks his lips, starts again. “I used to call all the time when she first left. Just, racked up the phone bill. It didn’t matter what my dad said. I was convinced she was coming back for me.” He purses his lips “Then after a few months she stopped answering. … By the time my dad had met Susan she had changed her number.” he’s quiet for a moment. “I don’t even know where she is.” Tommy tightens his hold. “I’m still trying to figure out what I did wrong.” He whispers. He can feel the words in his chest. Feels like his heart is fucking breaking. 

The two of them sit in silence for a minute. Just staring at each other. Tommy is the one who breaks it. Turns back to the stars. Billy is hyper-aware that he doesn’t pull their hands apart. 

“See like right now.” he laughs a little. “I wish I didn’t exist.” 

Billy turns onto his back as well. Pulls his pinky away from Tommy’s only to interlace their fingers a second latter. Gives his hand a tight squeeze. 

“I’m glad you exist.” 

He knows tomorrow both of them will pretend this didn't happen. They will both claim the weed was stronger than normal and they can't remember a thing. They will both pretend there is no chance in hell they would ever hold another dude's hand under the moonlight. They will both definitely pretend that they didn’t spill their guts out. 

“I’m glad you exist too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I high key loved writing this chapter and am low key debating writing a fic dedicated to these two idiots being friends. Who knows.


	12. Never Gonna Win

“I hate you.” 

He regrets the words the second they leave his mouth. Doesn’t know what he expected to gain from saying them. He just knew in that very moment he meant them. That he wanted to say something that would sting even half as bad as the insults that have been spewed at him for over half his life. Unfortunately, his brain didn’t take into account that shit like being liked, or disliked, or loved or not loved didn’t apply to people like his dad. 

Neil stops his rant. Lowers the report card he had been waving in Billy's face. Billy gulps, tenses in his seat. He should have kept his mouth shut, should have just taken the lecture and been on his merry little way. This isn’t even in the top ten worst encounters he’s had with Neil. Hell, it’s not even in the top 50. 

“You hate me?” Neil said slowly, deadly. 

Maybe Neil was right and Billy was a fucking idiot because instead of keeping his mouth shut he says “I got a C because you decided to move us in the middle of the semester! I barely had time to catch up!” 

Neil nods laughs a little even. “I see. You were too busy.” 

Billy is breathing heavy. He’s waiting for a punch. 

“Well let's fix that shall we?” His voice is so calm. So even that Billy is sure bad things are coming. This is the calm before the storm. Neil, leaves the kitchen, Leaves Billy, and the report card waiting. He doesn’t know why Neil walked away, he doubted it was too cool off. He stands up slowly and cautiously peeks his head down the hall Neil just disappeared in.

“.....Dad?” 

There is a loud crash from his bedroom, and suddenly Billy's legs work again as he goes to see what the hell that was. Neil is standing in the middle of Billy's bedroom, his son's stereo which is now on the ground, broken to pieces at his feet. 

Billy feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. Neil doesn’t stop there, he starts grabbing records, breaks them in half in his hands. 

“No more distractions. You have time to listen to music, you have time to work on school.” 

“I-I bought those records you can’t do that!” Billy yells, bends down, tries to pick up the pieces scattered along the floor. 

Neil moves on to his vanity, breaks the nozzle off his hair spray, throws his cologne to the floor. Turns to the closet beside him and starts pulling clothes out. “No boy should be spending this amount of time on their appearance.” 

“Dad stop!” Billy begs. He looks around desperately. Tries to figure out what he is able to save from his father's rampage. 

Neil rips his Metallica poster off his wall. Grabs his dartboard and breaks it over his knee. 

“Stop!” Billy yells. His hands are shaking. This isn’t fair. Neil opens up his draws and starts throwing the contents to the floor.

“Neil…” Susan's voice comes from behind him. 

“This is between me and Billy, Susan!” Neil yells at her. He doesn’t stop. 

“Neil this is too far,” Susan says, her voice shakes. “This is enough, it’s just one grade.” 

“One grade!” Neil laughs, moves towards the door. Susan takes a step back. “He disrespected me. He thinks he can just blame his problems on the world instead of taking responsibility for himself. If he thinks I am going to let that slide he has another thing coming.” 

Neil pushes past Susan, footsteps so loud the house seems to shake. 

“Billy?” Susan says softly. 

Billy is looking around his room, he can’t stop shaking. All his stuff is broken, smashed, destroyed. Things he paid for, with money he earned. Things from back home. Things his mom got him before she left. This he cherished. Things that meant something to him. 

“I’ll make sure you’re never too busy again!” Neil screams so loud it sounds like he’s right next to him. Billy flinches, the footsteps are getting close now. Then Neil is back in his doorway. Holding a drill in one hand and an eye hook and hook latch in the other. He starts screwing the lock into place on the outside of Billy’s door. 

“I’ll make sure you are never too busy again,” Neil yells. “Tomorrow I am selling those weights that clog up our living room.” 

“You can’t do that!” 

“You want to keep going?” Neil threatened “From now on The Camaro is only for taking yourself and Max too and from school. To be sure of that I’m taking the damn spark plugs out each night. No more sneaking off, your days of partying and fucking every whore in this town are over!” 

“It’s my car!” 

“I am your father! I decide what is and isn’t yours!” Neil slams Billy's bedroom door shut. 

Billy lunged to pull it open again. His heart quickly picks up pace when he realizes he can’t. When he realizes that Neil has locked him in from the outside. When he realized he is trapped in this room. In this house. In this fucking life. When he realizes that he is never going to escape his father. Neil is always going to win. 

He starts to back up, doesn’t feel the shards of broken records cut open his feet. Barley feels his back hit the wall. Doesn’t notice as he slides down it and pulls his knees to his chest. Everything is so loud. 

He can barely hear Neil and Susan fighting over the ringing in his ears. Catches small parts of it, none of it means anything to him. 

“... he’s just a boy!” 

“... My Son … How I see fit..” 

“....his room… like an animal..” 

“... Not his mother ..” 

“... How Dare …. Not fair … Been in his life ...” 

“... Shut your Damn Mouth Woman!” 

Billy flinches when he hears the slap. Covers his ears and hides his face in his knees. Tries to calm his breathing. He can already envision the bruise that will be on Susan's cheek tomorrow. Knows it will look just like the ones his mother used to wear all the time. Knows just like back then this is his fault. If he had just kept his damn mouth shut. If he had tried harder in school. If he wasn’t so fucked in the head. Neil wouldn’t lose his temper. No one around him would have to get hurt.

He is selfish. He hopes Susan doesn’t stay brave. Hopes she does not find whatever courage his mother did. Hopes that even though it is best for her that she won’t leave Neil. He doesn’t want Susan to leave. Doesn’t want her to take Max with her. He doesn’t want to be left alone with Neil again. 

He blindly reaches for the closest thing to him, grabs it, and throws it at his door. Let out a scream, that burns the back of his throat. He is trapped here. He is trapped. 


	13. I won't say I'm happy (Even if its true)

The last day of school brings with it the first real warm day Hawkins has had since Billy arrived in this hicksville of a town. Thankfully it is a half-day because Billy intends on soaking up every second of the sun as he can. He has missed the feelings of warmth seeping in through his skin. Missed having the sun beat down on him. 

He is in a good mood. 

Tommy had told him all about a party down by the lake tonight. How there is going to be food and beer and apparently someone's cousin's friend's boyfriend managed to get a bunch of fireworks for the occasion. Tommy is also sure to let Billy know that he is invited to his and Carol's joint graduation party in two weeks. Cheeks with him like eight times throughout the day to make sure he’s coming. Billy tries not to think too hard about how most of the friends he’s made the last few months are seniors. How in August or September they all get to escape this shithole for college. For freedom. He does not want to even touch on the thought that next year he will be back to square one when it comes to friends. At least he won’t have to worry about Harrington deciding he wants his crown back. 

“You’re lucky man,” Tommy says walking Billy out to his car. Kids all around them screaming and throwing old papers into the air. Everyone is happy for the few short weeks away from grades and essays and eight hours of mind-numbing lectures. 

Billy snorts, reaches for his cigarettes. “How do you figure that?” 

“I didn’t savor my last summer as a high schooler,” Tommy says, hands him a lighter when he notices Billy has patted down his pockets three times now looking for one. “Now it’s all stress. Got to figure out my whole future. My major. Where I’m gonna live. How to visit Carol every weekend.” 

Tommy and Carol did get into a few of the same schools. Billy remembers how lovey-dovey they were when they first found out, they almost fucked in the back seat of his car they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. In the end, though, they had both decided to go to different schools, on opposite ends of the state. That had been a whole other ordeal. The couples had broken up for an entire week and everything. 

Billy thinks long-distance is stupid. But what does he know, he’s never been in love. 

“Gonna make sure I don’t squander my summer like you did?” Billy laughs around a cloud of smoke. 

Tommy grins and slaps a hand on his back. “You know it.” 

By the time the pair of them reach Billy’s car, it is surrounded by middle schoolers, all hugging and acting like they won’t be seeing each other at the arcade in half an hour. 

“You have to celebrate graduating highschool Steve!” Max’s little curly-haired friend yells at Harrington, who had parked beside Billy today. 

“It’s not a big deal Dustin.” Harrington sighs, glances over at Billy and Tommy before averting his gaze. “Come on let's go, I'll buy you guys an end of the school year milkshake.” 

“You’re not having a party?” Tommy interjects. It doesn’t hold the usual bite Billy hears from him. 

“Uh…” Harrington turns to face Tommy, shoves his hands into his pockets. “No... uh No...” He rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, shrugs a little.

Billy can’t blame him for not wanting to throw a party. He’s seen Harrington mope around the halls the last few weeks. Like his fall from grace had finally hit him. The only people he talks to were these kids, his ex, and her current boyfriend. 

“You should…” Tommy starts. Stops. Starts again “You should come to mine and Carols.” He clears his throat.

Harrington clearly doesn’t know how to respond “Oh.. I don’t…” 

“My mom's making pigs in a blanket.” Tommy cuts him off. 

Billy rolls his eyes. This is hard to watch. “Pigs in a blanket Harrington.” Billy flashes him a smile. “Can’t turn down that.” 

  
He hesitates before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I uh…” He laughs a little “Your mom _is_ an awesome cook.” He says to Tommy, who looks like he’s trying not to smile too wide. 

“I’ll let her know you're coming.” 

Harrington nods. “See you then.” 

“See you then.” This time Tommy does smile at him turns to Billy “See you, man.” 

“See you,” Billy said, thumping Tommys back before he ran off to find his girlfriend. 

Harrington gives Billy a once over. “Guess I’ll see you around Hargrove.” 

Billy nods “See you around Harrington.” 

****

Billy is sitting outside underneath his window, smoking a poorly rolled joint and watching as lightning bugs slowly start to show themselves with the setting sun. The only reason he’s risking smoking this close to the house is because Neil and Susan are out, went to go see some chick flick Susans been talking about all week. 

He looks over when he hears Max’s window open, watching as the redhead climbs out of it, jumping to the ground with an ‘oof’. He clears his throat and she looks over, noticing him for the first time. He raises his eyebrow. Gives her a look that says ‘really, sneaking out? You’re trying to pull this shit again’. 

Max doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. Just marches over and slides down the side of the house to sit next to him. 

“Where are you sneaking off to?” He asks. 

“I wasn’t sneaking off.” 

“Suuuuure.” 

“I came out here to check on you.” She lies. 

“Just thought it would be fun to use the window?” 

“You used the window.” She's got him there. But he’s not going to own up to it. 

“Why you checking on me?”

  
“How did your interview go?” 

Billy blows out a ring of smoke. He had an interview earlier today at the shitty little Hawkins community pool. They needed lifeguards for the summer. It wasn’t even going to come close to spending summer days on the beach, but at least he would be near water. 

“They offered me the job.” 

“That's great!” 

“Mmm.” 

“Does this mean I get to swim for free?” 

“None of your rich little brat friends have pools?” 

She shrugs. 

“Guess if you do everything I say I might be able to sneak you in.” 

She punches his arm. They sit like that for a little while, watching the lightning bugs fly around. 

“Can I have a hit?” Max asks, pointing to his joint. 

Billy laughs, which turns into a cough because he's not expecting it. “Fuck no.” 

“Why not?” She pouts. 

“Because you're 13?” 

“14.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Bet you were smoking when you were 14.” 

“I’m not exactly the poster child for good behavior Maxine.” 

“Just one hit.” 

He sighs “Promise you won’t pretend to be high and eat all the snacks Susan just bought?” 

“Promise.”   
He hands her the joint. She takes a tiny drag and coughs up her lungs. 

Billy feels bad enough that he rubs circles on her back, trying to help. When she is finally done coughing, and spewing insults at him saying ‘how could you like that?’ she turns to him. 

“Can you drive me to Mikes? They are playing D&D tonight and I was finally invited.” 

“That where you were sneaking off too?” 

“...yes.” 

He sighs and groans, standing up “Come on.” 

****

  
The drive there doesn’t take long. Billy doesn’t even bother getting out of his car. Just watches her run inside. Gives and wink and a wave to Mrs. Wheeler when she spots him. Feels a little smug as she blushes back. 

Then he is headed back down back roads, driving towards wherever the night takes him. Music loud, window down, and wind in his hair. He can feel something swell in his chest. He doesn’t know what yet and he doesn’t know why but this feels like an important summer. Feels like a summer that is going to change his life. 

He lets out a howl before singing along to the music, bangs his hands on the steering wheel in time with the drums, and lets the music carry him. He’s got a job. His sister likes him. He’s got, friends. Things are looking up. Things finally feel good. 

He finally feels good. 


End file.
